Beauty and the Geek
by Mercy Heart
Summary: Okay, so YES I'm a Cody fangirl... SO! Like I said...I spaz out...alot... Enjoy!
1. A Little Late, A Lot Lucky

Beauty and The Geek: A Cody Fanfiction

**Beauty and The Geek: A Cody Fanfiction**

Chapter One: A Little Late, A Lot Lucky

"Okay, campers, there should be one more camper coming, but first, I want all of you to get onto the end of the dock. I need a photo for the promos!" Chris Maclean said happily. After a few distractions, the dock broke: with EVERY camper on it! Suddenly, a boat pulled up with the last camper.

"Oh my gosh are they okay?" the girl on the boat asked nervously.

Chris looked over to see the last camper, Juliette, on her boat, safe and dry. "Hey Juliette!" he said. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Juliette looked as beautiful as a model, and maybe even prettier.

"Hey Chris!" Juliette said. She looked back at the campers, all getting out of the lake, drenched. Juliette hopped out of the boat onto the dock with her luggage: a single blue suitcase. "Hi! I'm Juliette!" she said, knowing nobody cared.

One boy looked over at her, and he gaped. "H-h-hey!" he said. "I'm Cody!"

Juliette shook his wet hand. "Nice to meet you Cody!" A spark flew from Juliette's hand, and she pulled back and quickly walked to the mess hall, where everyone else was headed.

_A spark? _Cody thought. _An ACTUAL spark? Whatever. This summer, I'm going to win that girl's heart! She was actually NICE to me! I like her!_

At The Mess Hall

"Hello campers, and welcome to Total Drama Island!" Chris said, enjoying his wet campers gripe, except for the worried one, which was also fun to watch. Chris explained the rules, and brought everyone over to the campfire pit, where more rules were explained.

"Now, I'm going to split you into two teams. If I call your name, stand over there. Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Owen, Trent, Lindsay, Noah, Beth, Cody, Juliette, Katie, and Justin. You are now officially the Screaming Gophers! Now the rest of you: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ. Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, and Tyler. You are now the Killer Bass!"

"No! Katie's a Gopher! I HAVE to be a Gopher!" Sadie shouted.

Chris didn't care, and separated the two. "Everyone, meet me at the amphitheater for your first challenge!"

Katie and Sadie kept crying, so eventually Chris stopped the crying by saying: "Okay, Izzy, you switch with Katie! Izzy, you're a gopher, and Katie, you're a bass! Now please stop crying!" It worked.


	2. Your First Challenge

Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction

**Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction**

Chapter 2-Your First Challenge

Everyone met at the amphitheater to find out what their first challenge was.

"Okay campers!" Chris Maclean said. "Your first challenge is a dance off!"

Everybody (well, almost everybody) groaned.

"Each team has one hour to choose their best dancer! I will NOT tell you what style of dance you'll be doing, so your dancer has to excel at everything to get you to the next round. Good luck!"

Both teams went to different areas of the campground to find their best dancer.

Killer Bass

"Okay, can any of you guys dance?" Courtney asked her teammates.

"I can dance!" Geoff said. "I go to LOTS of parties, so I'm really good at dancing!"

"Can you show us?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure, man!" Geoff replied happily. He was actually REALLY good at dancing!  
"Okay Geoff, you're definitely dancing for our team!" Courtney said. "With you, we can't lose!"

Screaming Gophers

"Can any of you freaks other than me dance?" Heather asked the team.

Before Juliette had a chance to open her mouth to say she could, Heather cut in.

"Good. That settles it, I'm dancing."

Juliette stood up. "I can dance!" she said.

Heather looked at her. "Fine. You can be my backup. If Chris chooses the one style of dance I DON'T excel at, you're dancing. Deal?"

"Only if you tell me what that is."

"I can't do that kind of dance where it looks like you're fighting, but you're actually dancing, I think its called crumping." Heather whispered to Juliette.

"Deal." Juliette said out loud. They shook hands.

One Hour Later

"Campers! Meet me at the amphitheater for your challenge! I sure hope your dancer is ready, because we're crumping tonight!" Chris said over the megaphone.

Juliette pumped a fist into the air. "Yes! Take that Heather! I'M dancing tonight!" Juliette said happily.

Everyone headed over to the amphitheater to see Geoff and Juliette battle it out, dance style.

Mercy Heart (note from the author): Who will win? Geoff, after WAY to many parties? Or will Juliette triumph with loads of energy and determination? Find out on the next chapter of Beauty and the Geek: A Cody fanfiction!


	3. The DanceOff

Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction

**Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction**

Chapter 3-The Dance Off

Juliette and Geoff walked onstage with Chris.

"Here are your bow staffs!" Chris said, handing both competitors long wooden staffs.

"Awesome! I use these all the time in karate!" Juliette said happily.

Harold stood up. "You take karate?" he asked.

"Yea!" Juliette said, turning to Harold. "I'm a black belt, and an assistant instructor! When I turn 18 I'll be able to teach a basics class for pre-teens!"

Harold's mouth gaped.

"Geoff, Juliette, backstage please!" Chris said.

Both competitors headed to separate corners of the amphitheater, while Chris told everyone else the rules.

"Okay, Geoff and Juliette will be dancing to the song Through the Fire and the Flames. If one of them stops dancing for more that a minute, their team loses the challenge. Chef Hatchet and I will decide whose team wins! Good luck both of you! And" Chris turned on the music. "GO!

For seven minutes and eighteen minutes, Geoff and Juliette danced their best. By the end, they were both exhausted.

"And by unanimous decision, the winner is…" Chris paused here for dramatic effect. "Juliette and her rad bow staff skills combined with totally wicked dance moves! Sorry Geoff, parties just weren't enough."

The Screaming Gophers, well, except Heather, cheered for their victory.

"Killer Bass, meet me at the campfire tonight after dinner. One of you is going home tonight on the Dock of Shame, and onto the Boat of Losers! Good luck! Screaming Gophers, you get a hot tub party tonight by the full moon! And you don't have to eat Chef's food tonight either! You're getting pizza! Enjoy your prize!" Chris said.

AT DINNER

The Screaming Gophers enjoyed their pizza, while the Killer Bass just poked at their food, very upset.

"I don't see why we lost, eh. They had a girl representing their team." Ezekiel said.

"What do you mean by THAT?" Eva asked, getting mad.

"Well, guys are just better at, well, everything than girls are, that's all I mean."

Now ALL the girls on the Killer Bass were getting mad. Geoff and Duncan had to hold Eva back to keep her from almost murdering Ezekiel, who now knew to keep his mouth shut.

THAT NIGHT, AT THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY

Chris had given out marshmallows to everyone but Geoff and Ezekiel. There was only one marshmallow left on his plate.

"Geoff," Chris started. "You cost your team the challenge. Ezekiel, you got all the girls on your team REALLY mad at you. The final marshmallow goes to…" Chris paused, knowing suspense would get the ratings up. "Geoff."

Geoff jumped up to get his marshmallow, relieved and happy.

"Ezekiel, head over to the Boat of Losers!" Chris said. "See ya!"

Ezekiel walked onto the dock, and headed onto the boat. He waved to his former teammates. The guys waved back, but the girls were all very mad and didn't move a muscle.

Mercy Heart: Now that Ezekiel left the island, and the Screaming Gophers had a totally WICKED hot tub party, what will happen next time? Find out next on Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction. (Oh my gosh I sound like Chris! Ha!)


	4. And Your Next Challenge Is

Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction

**Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction**

Chapter 4:And Your Second Challenge Is-

The next day, both teams met Chris at the campfire pit for an announcement, and their next challenge.

"Okay, as you can see, I gave the Screaming Gophers a one-person advantage, so, I've decided, since I'm gonna torture you guys today, I'll give one of the Gophers to the Bass. For kicks, I'VE decided who's switching teams! And-" Chris paused here for dramatic effect, hoping for the ratings to go up. "Juliette. You are now a Killer Bass."

Juliette just stood there, her mouth gaping. "Me?" she asked, super confused.

"Yes! You!" Chris said. "Go!"

Juliette walked over to go sit with her new teammates, most of who hated her for winning the first challenge.

_Chris probably just picked me because the Killer Bass hate me now._ Juliette thought. _He'd probably do ANYTHING to get the ratings higher. Wait-does Cody look- sad? That's weird…he's usually happy! What's wrong? AAHH! I'm WAY to nervous to ask!_

Cody, at that same time, was thinking something along the lines of what Juliette was thinking. _Darn you Chris! You took away the CUTEST girl on my team, and made her my opponent! You stink! You're probably just doing this to bring the ratings up! Wait-does Juliette look- concerned? And is that ME she's staring at? What's wrong? AAHH! I'm WAY to nervous to ask!_

"Now," Chris continued. "You guys don't know each other very well, so I've decided on a challenge that will get you to know your teammates! But you're going to be closer to them than you'd EVER imagine! So, without further adieu, your challenge! One person from each team will be sitting this challenge out, therefore gets immediate invincibility. You guys are going to decide who gets the invincibility as a team. Then, I'm going to pair you up, and you'll receive two items. Handcuffs, and a rope!" Chris laughed. "You're going to get WAY to close to each other, and then compete in a bunch of little random challenges I made up! Whichever team's pairs complete most of the challenges, that team wins! Good luck! And now, the pairs!"


	5. The Unlikely Pairs

Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction

**Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction**

Chapter 5: The Unlikely Pairs

"Wait!" Courtney cried out before Chris said anything else. "Didn't you say WE were choosing who sits out? That means that you decide the pairs after WE choose who sits out!"

"Oh yeah. I lied!" Chris said.

Courtney groaned.

"Okay, so on the back of this board, I've written the pairs." Chris flipped the board. "Here they are!"

SITTING OUT

Eva, Trent

PAIRS

Killer Bass:

Courtney and Duncan

Bridgette and Harold

Sadie and DJ

Katie and Tyler

Juliette and Geoff

Screaming Gophers:

Heather and Owen

Leshawna and Izzy

Lindsay and Justin

Gwen and Cody

Beth and Noah

"If you were trying to come up with a 'most-obnoxious-pairings' list, you've succeeded." Gwen said angrily.

"Yes. Yes I know, and I was!" Chris said, enjoying every moment of this, especially the fact that Juliette's head was in her hands, knowing exactly why Chris paired her with Geoff.

"Idiot." Juliette said under her breath. "Chris, you're a major idiot."

"Okay, Screaming Gophers, Killer Bass, get ready for the Reject Olympics!" Chris said happily as he handed out ropes and Handcuffs to the pairs. "Trent, Eva, since you're sitting out, you get to help me torture the living heck out of the other team! Campers, meet me in the mess hall to learn your first challenge.


	6. What You Don't See On TV

Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction

**Beauty and the Geek: A Cody Fanfiction**

Chapter 6: What You Don't See On TV

Everyone gathered in the mess hall for the first part of the Reject Olympics, while busy figuring out how to tie the rope. (Basically, here's a behind-the-scenes look with all the pairs!)

Courtney and Duncan

"Of course Chris pairs me with someone as juvenile as you!" Courtney complained while Duncan tied the rope.

"Oh stop whining Princess, you KNOW you want me." Duncan remarked.

"Shut it, you ogre! And stop calling me Princess!"

"I've been called worse."

Bridgette and Harold

"Okay, I'll tie the rope." Bridgette said as Harold handed her the rope.

"We can do this!" Harold said triumphantly.

Bridgette said nothing, but made a REALLY weird face to the ground.

Gwen and Cody

"I'll tie the rope." Gwen said, REALLY mad at Chris for pairing her with Cody and not Trent or Leshawna.

"Okay." Cody said, looking a little upset, all because of Juliette switching teams, and then being paired up with a boy.

"Okay, I know this isn't like me to care, but, Cody, you'd usually be thrilled to be this close to me. What happened?"

"Juliette happened. Chris happened. Geoff happened."

"Oh, I get it. You like Juliette, don't you?"

Cody nodded. "And then of course Chris changes her team, AND pairs her up with an easy-to-get-along-with kind of guy."

"Oh. Hey, don't worry. Juliette and you can still be friends! She's really nice, so don't worry. Plus, I think she may just like you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Katie and Tyler

"I MISS YOU SADIE!" Katie shouted.

Sadie and DJ

"I MISS YOU MORE, KATIE!" Sadie shouted back.

Leshawna and Izzy

"Ooh! Ooh! Let Izzy tie the rope! Izzy likes ropes!" Izzy said excitedly to Leshawna.

"Okay, just not too tight." Leshawna said warily.

"Okay! Izzy is really good at tying ropes! Like this one time when" Leshawna cut Izzy off before she would never stop talking.

"I know you've been on adventures, Izzy, just please STOP TALKING!" Leshawna said, getting aggravated.

Beth and Noah

"Okay, I'll tie the rope." Beth said, bending down.

She quickly tied the rope, but got up a little too quickly also, because she and Noah soon toppled down.

"Could you please be a little more careful next time?" Noah said in a whiny voice.

Beth ignored him.

Heather and Owen

"Okay big guy, you tie the rope." Heather said demandingly.

Owen just bent down to tie the rope, and then, well, let's just say he did what he does best. Heather quickly turned away and plugged her nose.

"Sorry." Owen apologized.

Lindsay and Justin

"Okay, I'll tie the rope, Jason!" Lindsay said happily.

"It's Justin." Justin said. (Author's Note-OMG HE FINALLY SAID SOMETHING!)

Lindsay got up, and Justin looked down to see a poorly tied and kind of messed up knot. Justin bent down and fixed the rope.

Juliette and Geoff

Neither person talked, both knowing EXACTLY what Chris was doing: trying to pair up two somewhat enemies so they'll fight so ratings will go up because people "love" fight scenes between members of the opposite sex. Juliette spoke first.

"Okay, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I think we both know exactly what Chris is trying to do. So, could we…um… come to a truce for now, just to annoy Chris?"

Geoff turned to her. "Sure!"

"You're that happy?"

"I can't stay mad at anyone for long, unless they do something REALLY bad. All you did was dance better than me!" Geoff held out his knuckles.

Juliette smiled, and knuckled Geoff back. "And a new friendship is born!" She said jokingly. Both were happy, and Juliette bent down to tie the rope. Sadly though, Cody saw how Juliette acted with Geoff, and got REALLY nervous.


End file.
